warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schwingen des Todes
Schwingen des Todes '(eng. ''Wings of the Death) ist eine Geschichte von Onyx-san. Dies war eine kleine spontane Idee. '''Klappentext: Folgt... Kapitel 1 Das Licht des Mondes fiel seicht durch das winzige Fenster. Die, auf einem kleinen Tisch liegenden, Spritzen und Messer glänzten metallisch im Mondlicht. Daneben stand ein winziger Käfig in den die Kätzin, die darin saß, gerade so hinein passte. Sie hatte weißes Fell, welches in der Dunkelheit der Nacht gut zu sehen war. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Werkzeuge neben ihr. Sie hatte schon lange keine Angst mehr vor ihnen und an die Schmerzen, die sie ihr bereiteten, hatte sie sich bereits gewöhnt. Manchmal in solch einsamen Nächten wie dieser, erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie als kleines Kätzchen mit ihren Geschwistern an diesen grausamen Ort gebracht wurde. Es war kein schöner Gedanke und so hoffte sie bald das Schicksal ihrer Geschwister zu teilen. Durch unzählige Experimente haben die Menschen ihr Leben zerstört. Dadurch hat sich eines ihrer Ohren verformt, auf welchem sie jetzt taub ist und ihre Augen haben sich ungewöhnlich verfärbt. Ob sie die zusätzliche Zehe an ihrer linken Vorderpfote schon von Geburt an hatte wusste sie gar nicht mehr. Beim Nachdenken keimte eine Idee in ihrem Kopf heran. Ob es wirklich funktioniert? Darum machte sie sich jetzt noch keine Sorgen. Was hatte sie den noch zu verlieren? Langsam schob sie eine Pfote durch die Gitterstäbe und angelte damit nach einem der Messer. Als sie eines hatte, zog sie es zu sich heran, in den Käfig. Sie nahm es mit dem Maul auf und steckte die Messerspitze in das Schlüsselloch. Sie drehte es einige Zeit herum. Erst als sie kurz davor war aufzugeben, ließ das Schloss nach und die Käfigtür öffnete sich. Ohne zu zögern sprang sie heraus und rannte zum Fenster. Es war einen Spalt weit offen und so musste sie sich dagegen drücken um es so weit zu öffnen, dass sie hindurchpasste. Sie sprang durch das offene Fenster und landete unsanft auf steinernem Boden. Die Kätzin ignorierte den Schmerz und rappelte sich wieder auf. Jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit mehr. Sie musste weg, bevor die Menschen es bemerkten und sie suchen würden. Sie sah sich noch ein letztes mal um, dann rannte sie weg. Sie achtete gar nicht mehr darauf, was um sie herum geschah, sie rannte einfach weg. Erst als sie das erste Haus erblickte, blieb die stehen. Ein Holzzaun stand um es herum und auf dem Zaun saß eine schwarze Gestalt, die sie mit großen gelben Augen anstarrte. „Was machst du hier?“ zischte die Gestalt, welche sich als einen Kater herausstellte. „Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise.“ erwiderte sie. Ihre Stimme klang kratzig, da sie seit langer Zeit mit keinem mehr gesprochen hatte. „Und woher kommst du?“ fragte er als nächstes. Sie drehte sich nach hinten um, doch dort war in der Dunkelheit nichts mehr zu erkennen. „Von weit her.“ antwortete sie, in der Hoffnung, dass der Kater mit dieser Antwort zufrieden ist. Dieser starrte sie interessiert an. Nun sprang er von seinem Zaun hinab und stellte sich ihr gegenüber. Er hatte sehr langes Fell, welches hellere Flecken hatte, die in der Nacht kaum zu sehen waren. „Mein Name ist Blacky.“ sagte er. Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie wusste, dass er nun auch ihren Namen erfahren wollte, doch stattdessen fragte sie: „Kennst du vielleicht einen Ort, an dem mich niemand finden kann?“ Blacky blickte sie erst verwirrt an, dann dachte er kurz nach. „Hier in der nähe gibt es einen Wald.“ begann er. „Perfekt.“ unterbrach sie ihn. „Aber an deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig. Es gibt dort wilde Katzen.“ warnte er sie. „Mit denen werde ich schon fertig.“ miaute sie. „Danke für deine Hilfe.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von Blacky ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Kapitel 2 Die weiße Kätzin schlich weiter an den Häusern vorbei. Sie war noch recht wacklig auf ihren Pfoten unterwegs, wegen dem langem Sitzten im Käfig. Doch je weiter sie kam, dessdo sicherer wurde sie beim gehen. Allmälig wurden die Häuser weniger, bis sie schließlich am Waldrand ankam. Der Wald wirkte bedrohlich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, doch nichts würde für die Kätzin bedrohlicher sein, als der Gedanke, dass die Menschen sie finden würden. So rannte sie ohne zu zögern in den Wald. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Meister Onyx-san